Jiggle Mates 2
by mdevaughnc
Summary: Sequel to Jiggle Butts. Fairy booty awaits.


J G mates two

"...W..Why", Levy McGarden asked. The blue haired mage was standing in front of a full length mirror, inside the home of her friend. Instead of wearing her usual yellow dress, she was now clad in the tight, curve revealing uniform of the Butt Jiggle Gang.

Her fellow guild mate, Lucy Heartfilla, sighed. "Trust me, there's no point in fighting it. Better to just give in."

Earlier that evening, Ms. McGarden was on her way to her dorm in Fairy Hills when she plowed into her blonde friend's leather clad bubble butt. After she got of the shock of Lucy's body gyrating in skin tight clothing, Lucy convinced her to join her at her home for dinner. But before the girls could eat, Lucy produced a jiggle butt uniform, conveniently in Levy's size.

"Ummm?" Levy questioned.

"Forgive me!" Lucy cried, then jumped on top of Levy. A comical fight pile of smoke ensued, and once it was over, the solid script mage was covered neck down in the perverted clothing.

"But.. but why! Why are you making me wear this perverted thing!" Levy screamed.

"It's not me!" Lucy answered, shaking Levy by the shoulders. "It's Erza! Erza and the others went on a picnic and came wearing these stupid things! Then they said that the whole guild would have to wear them, to 'cement the bonds of friendship' or whatever!"

"So then why would you force this on me!"

"Well.." Lucy let go and put the tips of her index fingers together. "I thought you'd be more comfortable having to wear this with me here. Trust me, it's better than Erza doing it."

Levy stopped flustering, realizing Lucy was correct. Levy let out a groan and turned to her friend. She noticed something… off about the spirit mage and had to question her.

"Uh, Lucy, why are you shaking your hips like that?"

Lucy gasped. She'd hadn't realized it, but she was bent forward and had her plump behind pointed toward Levy, shaking her huge rear end back and forth. The bluenette stared as she watched her friend bounce her butt around in a pendulum. Even more strangely, as audible ***boing*** was heard with each bounce.

Lucy's face blanched. "I.. I can't help it! * **boing** * It's the uniform, * **boing** *, it makes you wanna shake your butt! * **boing** * It's controlling me! * **boing** *", she replied, her butt cheeks gyrating as she spoke. Lucy turned her head and gasped.

"And it happening to you too! * **boing** *"

"Whaaat!" Levy screamed. With the same weird * **boing** * noise, the petite girl was swinging her hips back and forth, her own rear end moving around.

* **boing** * "What the hell is this!" * **boing** *

* **boing** * "I told you, it makes you want to shake your ass!" * **boing** *

Levy placed her hand on hips in an attempt to control herself, but it was to no avail. Her ass was still moving. From where she was standing, she had her back to the mirror, letting the mage catch her image. Levy blushed when she saw her reflection. She knew that unlike ninety percent of the Fairy Tail women, her bust was small, thus making her bottom half seem larger. But now, her rear end looked massive, like she had two balloons stuffed in her custome. Her butt cheeks jiggled like large bowls of jelly, in an almost hypnotizing fashion.

"Has my rear end always been this big?" Levy asked out loud.

"Huh?" Lucy questioned, lost in her own hip movements.

"My rear. It's way too big! It was never this big!"

Lucy stood up and walked over to her friend, swaying her hips in long strides as she moved. When she got over to Levy's position, she too face forward and pointed her jiggling buns at the mirror. Being so close to Levy made the two girls collide their hips into each other, their supple asses knocking together with a bump.

"I'm telling you * **bump** *, my rear end is bigger!" * **bump** *

"I don't know. * **bump** * Iit doesn't seem much bigger. * **bump** *"

"That's not true!" * **bump** * "It's not nearly big like yours!" * **bump** *

Now Lucy's face turned crimson. "What?! * **bump** * My butts not big!" * **bump** *

"Is too! * **bump** * Look!" * **bump** *

Still absentmindedly bumping her hip into Levy's, Lucy saw her own bubble butt in the mirror, and her pupils shrunk in horror. She knew had nice assets, but her butt was never so large and bulbous. Her inflated behind was clearly bigger than Levy's plump rump, much larger than normal.

"Whe.. When did this happen?! * **bump** * " Lucy whined, crying comical tears. " I can't believe this! * **bump** * I look like a freak! * **bump** * My sex appeal is ruined!" * **bump** *

Levy sweat dropped, knowing that Lucy was still as much as a bombshell as always. She was freaked out by her butt too, but she was going to cry over it. Sighing, Levy comforted her guildmate.

"Don't cry Lucy! * **bump** * You're still beautiful! * **bump** *"

"Rea.. Really?" * **bump** *

Levy smile. "Really! * **bump** * You're really pretty! * **bump** * The suit accentuates, * **bump** *, your figure very well.

Lucy smiled in return. "Thanks Levy! * **bump** * You look great too." * **bump** * She turned around and looked at the two of them. "You know, * **bump** *, these jiggle butt uniforms, * **bump** *, aren't so bad. * **bump** *

Levy followed Lucy's gaze and saw their curvaceous figures gyrating. "Well, it's not the worst, * **bump** *, thing ever. * **bump** * It's actually kind of fun! *bump*

The two girls faced each other and grinned. Being in Fairy Tail means living weird lives, and the pair submitted to this new level of weirdness. The two friends stood back up and wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders.

"So, you hungry?" Lucy asked, giving her friend a hip bump.

Levy giggled, returning with a bump of her own. "Sure!"


End file.
